Current fears of antibiotic-resistant bacteria and other microbes as well as of bioterrorism have increased the importance of developing new ways to protect people from microbial infection. It is, for example, important to develop new solid compositions that provide antimicrobial protection without creating antibacterial resistant microbes. Such compositions would be useful, for example, in hospitals and during military and civilian operations where bacterial contamination has occurred, or is expected to occur.
In developing new antimicrobial compositions, it is important to discourage further antibiotic resistance. Ideally, therefore, novel antimicrobial compositions will function through non-specific, non-metabolic mechanisms.
For example, polycationic (quaternary ammonium) strings were developed in the laboratory of Robert Engel. See Fabian et al, Syn. Lett., 1007 (1997); Strekas et al, Arch. Biochem. and Biophys. 364, 129-131 (1999). These strings are reported to have antibacterial activity. See Cohen et al, Heteroat. Chem. 11, 546-555 (2000).
It is known to coat antimicrobial agents on surfaces. The coating may, however, wash or wear-off, causing the surface to be unprotected from microbes.
There is, clearly, a need for improved new solid antimicrobial compositions and products that are more stable than those known heretofore. Ideally, the compositions and products do not lead to bacterial resistance, and are permanent over time.